Cow Tipping
by ncischuckluver
Summary: A short one shot about the Midwest sport of cow tipping. TIVA friendship


**A short one shot about the famous Midwest sport of Cow tipping. I got the idea from a book I read. Please tell me if you like it!**

At 1:00 am, two boys were sneaking in a field stalking their prey. They had accomplished their tasks several other times that night but they were going to try to make it five for five. They were about three feet away from their prey when one of the boys tripped. When he got up, he looked down to see what he had tripped on and saw that it was a dead body. By this time, their prey had long since woken up and moved away from the two boys. The boys were so scared they ran away screaming.

************************************************************************

At one am Ziva's cell phone rang.

"David" she answered more than a little annoyed.

"Hey, someone sounds tired."

"What do you want DiNozzo!" she demanded.

"Gibbs told me to call you. We got a case. I'll be at your apartment in ten minutes, ok?"

"Fine. Whatever. Can't people wait until morning to find dead bodies?"

"If only they did. Bye" Tony said as Ziva hung up her phone. She got out of bed and went to her closet and got changed not even bothering to take a shower. Five minutes later there was a knock on her door. She grabbed her bag and went out the door. Once they were in the car Ziva finally asked where they were going.

"Gibbs said a body was found in a field in Virginia. We'll be there in a few hours so you can rest if you want." All he got was a nod as Ziva looked out the window as they left DC.

When they arrived at the field/ crime scene, Tony had to wake up Ziva because she had in fact fell asleep on the way there. Once Tony and Ziva were both awake and out of the car, they noticed they were the first ones there. "Are you sure this is the right field Tony?" Ziva asked unsure.

"Of course it is. Don't you see the police way out in the field probably where the body is?" Tony was in fact right. If you strained your eyes hard enough you could see people standing in the field. Tony and Ziva started walking towards the people in the distance.

"Who found the body in the middle of the field at night?" asked Ziva. The sun was now raising enough that they could see where they were going.

"Gibbs said two boys found the body around one this morning."

"But why were they in this field?" Ziva asked still confused.

"Have you seen what lives in this field Miss. David."

"Cows?"

"Yes. So I would say the boys were probably cow tipping."

"Cow what?"

"Don't tell me, you've never heard of cow tipping!"

"I have never heard of cow tipping. What is it?"

"Well it's really fun. It's more of a Midwest thing but I have done it a few times. It's were you sneak up on a cow when it's sleeping and push it over. Cause they sleep standing up, when they fall they're all confused and disoriented."

"And this is fun how?"

"Watching them try to get up is hilarious. It's like watching McGee when he realizes that his hands are super glued to his keyboard." By this time they had made it out to the body. Everybody was already there.

"How did you guys beat us here? Where are your cars?" Tony asked dumbfounded. Gibbs just pointed to the road one hundred yards behind them. Ziva and McGee just laughed when Tony realized that he parked on the wrong road. He was so mad that he walked up to the nearest cow and pushed it over.

"So that's cow tipping?" Ziva asked Tony once he had cooled down.

"Yeah, great stress reliever."

"You know, in Israel we do the same thing."

"I thought you said you had never heard of it?"

"I hadn't, in Israel we call it Camel Tipping. Though it's a lot more dangerous because camels sleep lying down so you have to tip an awake one. I once got kicked as a child by a camel when I was to slow, I got three broken ribs."

"And that's fun?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yes." was all she said because before she could say more she burst out laughing at the faces Tony and McGee made. Gibbs just smirked and the three and then yelled at them to get back to work.

**Please review!**

**Emily-NcisChuckLuver**


End file.
